Rolls of absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material in the form of a web, for e.g. wiping purposes, are often mounted in a dispenser. Absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material may be dispensed by a user, from a dispensing end of the absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material. The web of absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material on the roll may be provided with perforations or may be without perforations.
A dispenser for a roll of absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material normally has a housing and the housing is provided with a dispensing opening, through which the web of absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material is dispensed. In some types of dispensers it is advantageous to position the roll of absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material specifically in relation to the dispensing opening to provide for reliable dispensing of web from the roll of absorbent paper, tissue or nonwoven material.